<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midas Touch by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189184">Midas Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fisting, Smut, Squirting, tiny little bit of blood kink? like very minor, welp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca fists Chloe.  Chloe squirts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midas Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got this very sweet, fluffy, wholesome prompt: Hi there, I absolutely love your smut and all your stories so got a prompt for you. Beca top, Chloe bottom. Fisting. Multiple squirting orgasms</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole fisting thing starts out as sort of an accident.  It’s a calm, quiet afternoon and Beca and Chloe are having sex.  It seems like they’re <em>always</em> having sex, but Chloe’s the only person Beca’s ever had sex with so maybe this is just the norm.  (She suspects it’s not the norm but she’s very glad that it’s <em>their</em> norm.)</p><p> </p><p>Chloe is writhing under her and Beca is curling three fingers deep into Chloe.  It’s wet and warm and intoxicating.  On a whim, almost as a joke really, Beca asks, "Can I try something?"</p><p> </p><p>Chloe stops her moans of pleasure to squeak out, "What?'</p><p> </p><p>"Can I try four...fingers?"</p><p> </p><p>Chloe grins and nods and Beca eases her pinky finger into Chloe.  Chloe’s already come a couple of times and now Beca is just sort of…experimenting?  Trying to mix things up?  She expects Chloe to swat her hand away since that amount of fingers wouldn’t be <em>painful</em> for Beca (the last thing she ever wants to do is actually hurt Chloe) just intense and mildly uncomfortable (again she really doesn’t want to hurt Chloe but she doesn’t mind skirting around it, she wants to push Chloe to her limits, if she has any that is.)</p><p> </p><p>Chloe just…<em>smiles</em> at her though.  She looks downright relaxed.  Beca sort of freezes up.  She just stares down at Chloe for a moment because like…what the fuck?</p><p> </p><p>“Does that…does that feel good?” Beca asks.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe shrugs and looks content as she says, “It feels full.”</p><p> </p><p>Beca knows she probably looks astonished because Chloe feels the need to explain, “After you get me off a few times, it’s just easier.”</p><p> </p><p>They end up moving on and doing other things but Beca finds herself obsessing over the hot, tight feeling around her four fingers.  She’s never been interested in fisting, imagining that it’s probably painful and just something people did in porn, but now the thought permeates her subconscious.  She even Googles how to do it properly.</p><p> </p><p>Being sort of only halfway adventurous, and all the way embarrassed, texting is the only way she can think to bring it up to Chloe.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beca:</strong>  Remember the other day when you easily took four of my fingers</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beca:</strong>  Like my whole hand practically?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Chloe:</strong>  Lol yeah that was hot</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beca:</strong>  So fucking hot.  Anyway can I try to fist you?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Chloe:</strong>  What??????</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beca:</strong>  Please</p><p> </p><p><strong>Chloe:</strong>  I think we should talk about this in person</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God dammit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Chloe:</strong>  But yes.</p><p> </p><p>They do end up talking about it face to face but they just sort of rehash that, yeah Beca thinks it’s hot and yeah, Chloe is curious.</p><p> </p><p>They end up doing it in the morning.  Chloe is always horny when she wakes up and it just kind of works out like that.  Beca slides down the bed and gets on her knees hunching over Chloe’s spread legs, but then she rushes back up the bed to give Chloe a sweet kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Beca resumes her position at the lower end of the bed and enjoys getting Chloe to not one but two orgasms with her tongue and fingers.  After that she looks to Chloe for reassurance and Chloe nods her on.</p><p> </p><p>Beca can’t help but close her eyes as she slides the third, then fourth finger into Chloe’s wet pussy.  It’s an addictive feeling.</p><p> </p><p>At first when she curls her fingers down Chloe makes a noise of pleasure but when she continues to curl them in on themselves Chloe gets quiet.  Beca slowly starts to turn her hand and tuck her thumb into her hand, finally making a fist but Chloe makes a small noise and puts her hand on Beca’s wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Beca…wait just…”</p><p> </p><p>Beca nervously withdraw her hand and Chloe laughs a little bit. </p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s fine, I just need you to go slow,” Chloe says.</p><p> </p><p>Beca nods and then notices a dark single drip of blood running down the outside of her hand.  She reflexively brings the side of her hand to her mouth and licks the blood up, then freezes and cuts her eyes to Chloe.  She’s embarrassed and Chloe is looking at her with wide eyes.  They both start giggling after a moment and the tension breaks.</p><p> </p><p>Beca eases her hand back inside Chloe and starts to ball it up slowly into a fist.  Chloe is panting below her but other than breathing heavily, she’s staying very still.</p><p> </p><p>Once Beca manages to drag her thumb inside Chloe too, she’s still not able to make a proper fist – it’s still too tight – but it’s close enough.  The look of pure shock and pleasure on Chloe’s face makes Beca realize the immense pressure between her own legs and she makes to press her thumb to Chloe’s clit before she remembers it’s already being swallowed up by Chloe’s body.</p><p> </p><p>Beca pumps her hand gently, not wanting to make any sudden movements.  This whole situation is starting to feel sort of precarious, but Chloe’s face is squeezed tight in pleasure.  Beca can tell by the flush of Chloe’s cheek and the sweat beaded up on her forehead that she’s loving this.  She’s gripping so hard at the sheets that her knuckles are turning white and her panted breaths have turned into chokes and gasps.</p><p> </p><p>Beca’s surprised because she’s only gently flexing her hand in Chloe, nervous about hurting her.</p><p> </p><p>“How does it feel,” she asks, a bit warily.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus FUCK Bec,” is all Chloe can shudder out as she finally starts to move and thrash under Beca.</p><p> </p><p>“Beca, I swear to God just…I’m gonna…I’m so…”  Chloe appears to be having trouble forming words but the salacious look on her face says all Beca needs to know.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden Chloe rolls her hips and lets out a moan that’s nearly a scream and Beca is taken aback by the rush of liquid that splashes off her arm and onto her knees.  Beca sucks in a surprised breath at the absolute puddle that’s forming in between Chloe’s legs.  She wants to pull her hand but but she doesn’t want to disrupt Chloe’s orgasm or hurt her.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just…?”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe puts her hands over her face and is shaking with either orgasm aftershocks, laughter, or both.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my GOD, that was <em>amazing</em>.” Chloe says through her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but did you just…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ok?  Fuck that was <em>hot</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Beca carefully drags her soaked hand out of Chloe and flops down next to her feeling very pleased with herself.  Chloe turns to her and kisses her on the neck before collapsing into her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Beca hugs her tight and says, “I’m glad you enjoyed that.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe looks up at her and says, “Next time let’s try it with your foot.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>